


I Hate You

by pcyjunguwudays



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack sorta, Fluffy?, M/M, XiuChen - Freeform, but read it anyway please :(, flirt!minseok, gay panicked!jongdae, i loved writing this, im not a comedian so it's not acc that funny, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyjunguwudays/pseuds/pcyjunguwudays
Summary: In which Minseok's teasing tips Jongdae over the edge.





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this came from....

“You two, can you please, for the love of God and Suho,  _ try _ and get along?!” Kris yelled in frustration, pausing the music. The rest of the members stopped dancing, trying to catch their breath, turning to look at the two members in question. “If this doesn’t go well, Junmyeon will have my head! And I don’t know about you, but I actually  _ want _ this to work! We have other projects to work on too, and the longer we spend on this, the less time we have for everything else!”

“Kris-ge,” Tao murmured, stepping forwards. “Calm down.”

“Zitao, stay out of this,” Kris snapped. “I’ve had it with their behaviour.”

“Can’t we switch partners?” Minseok grumbled, turning to stare at Jongdae with disdain. 

“No you bloody well cannot switch partners,” Kris hissed. “You two will work together, and we will make this work. I want a show-stopping performance that will showcase Exo-M’s talent and ability  _ properly _ and not a half-assed performance where it’s clear that we are lacking. Do you understand?!”

All five members nodded in confirmation, though Kris trained his stare on Jongdae and Minseok the most. “Let’s go again,” Minseok added determinedly, stepping back into position. Kris replayed the music as the rest of the members got into their positions. They started to dance in their pairs again, switching around at different points until finally reaching the climax of the performance. They had just began running through that part when a loud crash brought Chen and Xiumin crashing to the ground. Kris took a deep breath through his nose, trying to control his temper. He didn’t want to shout at them. Xiumin jumped up, his eyes blazing.

“You’re so bloody stupid! Can you not keep yourself to yourself? There’s a reason there are floor markings here, just keep your feet on your side!”

“It’s not my fault that your legs are so short! They’re supposed to hook around each other so we can jump and do the performance! But you can’t even reach me, so how is this supposed to work?!”

“How about you step closer so we can actually do this properly?!”

“You just told me to stay on my side!” Jongdae exclaimed indignantly.

“LUNCH BREAK!” Luhan cut in loudly, glancing at Kris, who looked like he was going to explode any second now. Luhan and Zitao deftly pulled Kris out of the room and Yixing followed suit. Minseok glared at Jongdae and made to follow.

“Ge, quickly!” Tao yanked on Yixing’s arm. 

“Huh?” Yixing allowed himself to be pulled out of the room. Luhan lunged for the door handle and slammed the door shut just as Minseok reached the doorframe.

“Hey!” the elder exclaimed in surprise. Luhan quickly locked the door as Zitao broke up laughing in the background. “Let me out!”

“Not until you sort out your problems!” Yixing called with a grin. He heard Minseok growl in frustration, and he laughed along with Zitao. 

“Let’s get lunch.” Luhan smirked as he made a big show of dropping the key into his pocket. “It’s on me.”

“You have one hour!” Kris yelled as the four of them walked away. The sound of another argument drifted through the door, but their only response was laughter. “Shall we go and find the others for lunch?”

“This is gonna be fun,” Zitao nodded, skipping ahead of the group.

**********

“You had one job!” Jongdae yelled. “You couldn’t even reach the damn door in time, and now we’re stuck in here! What happened to your super strength?!”

“I didn’t ask to be stuck in here, for your kind information, especially not with you!” Minseok shot back. “If anyone, blame them for this, not me! And my ‘super strength’ doesn’t work on a door that’s locked with a key,” he added with a sneer, making air quotations with his fingers.

“Well, now what do we do?” Jongdae flopped down onto the floor, groaning. He picked up his water bottle and took a swig, but came up with only drops. “Great. My water bottle is empty too.”

“Sucks to be you.” Minseok took a long drag from his, panting. 

“Give me some water,” Jongdae told him, walking over. 

“No can do.” Minseok made a big show of his next swig, and in frustration, Jongdae knocked the bottle out of his hand. Water exploded everywhere, all over the floor and on Minseok. Jongdae flinched, half expecting to be hit, but Minseok smirked and stalked over to his bag, pulling out another water bottle and a fresh shirt. 

“Oh come on! You have more water!” Jongdae whined. “Give me some!”

“Manners, manners,” Minseok told him, popping open the new bottle and taking a gulp. Jongdae wandered over to the corner and sat down, sulking. 

“Why couldn’t we even bring our phones today?” he grumbled.

“They had to check for bugs, you know that,” Minseok chided.

“I’m not a child, I knew that,” Jongdae snapped.

“So why ask?”

“Because I can’t sit in silence, or I’ll go mad.” 

“You’re such a baby, honestly.” Minseok walked over to Jongdae’s corner and sat down next to him. Jongdae attempted to scoot away from him. 

“The whole room’s free, why choose to sit here?” he whined. 

“Because I like this corner,” Minseok told him matter-of-factly. 

“There’s literally three other corners in this damn room.” 

“So go sit in one.” Jongdae huffed and headed over to the opposite corner, glaring at Minseok as he did so. Moments later, Minseok was sat next to him.

“Hyung! Stop it!”

“I’ll stop when you apologise,” Minseok told Jongdae’s retreating back. Jongdae shot Minseok another nasty look from across the room.

“Apologise for what? I’ve done nothing wrong.”

“You were rude to me.”

“And? As if you’re not rude to me,” Jongdae scoffed. “I’m trying my best, but you’re not working with me at all,” he huffed. 

“I’m literally a lead dancer! Just admit that you can’t dance and let it go,” Minseok shot back. 

“ _ I  _ can’t dance?  _ Me _ ?  _ The _ Kim Jongdae?!” Jongdae exclaimed, scrambling to his feet. He reached for Minseok’s abandoned water bottle and took a long gulp. “Let’s go.”

“What?”

“Dance battle. Right here, right now.” Jongdae walked towards the music player and picked up the iPod, shuffling through the songs until he picked one. “To this.”

“Jongdae…”

“What? Are you scared?” Jongdae taunted, an evil glint in his eyes. It had exactly the effect that he was hoping for: Minseok shot to his feet, snatching his water bottle back from Jongdae. 

“Of you? Never.” He motioned for Jongdae to restart the track, which the younger was more than happy to oblige. ”You go first, then. I need to see what sort of competition I’m up against.” Minseok watched as Jongdae limbered up before he started to dance. Minseok nodded along to the beat of the music, a frown crossing his lips. Jongdae was good...but he was better.

Minseok moved to the middle of the practice room, taking a moment to feel for the beat before he began to move. Jongdae watched him closely, trying to feign scorn, but he couldn’t help but stare after a minute. Minseok knew how to move...he  _ really _ knew how to move. Jongdae followed his every move, the dance battle completely forgotten. 

“Close your mouth before an insect decides to move in.” Jongdae promptly snapped his jaw shut, his cheeks colouring. Minseok smirked at him, taking yet another gulp of water, and Jongdae lost it. He grabbed Minseok and pinned him to the wall. Minseok just smirked at him, his water bottle dangling lazily between his fingers. 

“How...how...what…” Jongdae couldn’t even speak. Minseok laughed and turned swiftly, trapping Jongdae between his body and the wall. 

“Are you trying to ask me how I can dance so well?” Minseok asked him, leaning closer. Jongdae pulled his head back a little bit. 

“M-maybe,” Jongdae stuttered. He cleared his throat a little. “I’m asking..um...how...you can move so well?”

“Make up your mind, what are you asking me?” Minseok grinned, licking his lips, and Jongdae’s eyes involuntarily travelled to the older’s mouth. He quickly snapped his eyes back up, but Minseok had already noticed the swift movement. “Oh.” 

He stepped away, releasing Jongdae, and Jongdae let out a long breath. He put a hand on his heart, feeling the muscle pulsating rapidly under his palm. “Fuck you, Kim Minseok,” he muttered.

“Wouldn’t you like to?” Minseok laughed at him, and Jongdae rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, hyung.”

“Or what, Chennie Chennie?” 

“Or...I’ll...uh...kiss you,” Jongdae blurted out. There was a moment of silence before Minseok let out a laugh. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Jongdae.” Jongdae flushed red and stalked over to the door, yanking on the handle.

“I swear, when Kris hyung comes back, he’s getting it from me,” he growled, making a fist with his hand. 

“What did I tell you about making promises you can’t keep?”

“Literally just shut up for once and help me get out of here,” Jongdae snapped. 

“Why? Are you uncomfortable with me in here?” Minseok asked him, walking towards the door. “And is that any way to talk to your hyung?”

“Look, I want to leave. I’m sure you have better things to do than to make fun of me all day.” 

Minseok tried budging on the door, but it didn’t work. “We’re just gonna have to wait until they come back.”

“I hate you.” Jongdae walked away and sat down on the bench. Minseok joined him.

“No you don’t.”

“I do.”

“You may now kiss the bride.” Minseok puckered his lips at Jongdae, who yelped. 

“What the heck?”

“Don’t make promises that you can’t keep,” Minseok teased. Jongdae took a deep breath and leaned in, planting his lips on Minseok’s before immediately pulling back. 

“Are you happy now?”

“Jongdae, that’s not how you kiss someone else,” Minseok shook his head disappointedly. 

“What do you want me to do?!”

“This.” 

Ten minutes later the door opened. “AAAAAH! MY EYES! MY EYES! HELP!” Zitao screamed at the top of his lungs. Minseok and Jongdae sprang apart, both of their faces flushed red. 

“What are you screaming for?” Kris grumbled, walking into the room. Then he stopped short, his eyes falling on Jongdae and Minseok’s compromising position. His eyes took in the puddle of water in one corner, the discarded shirt near it and the two empty water bottles, as well as the iPod left carelessly on the floor. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” Minseok found his voice first and stood up, helping Jongdae up. The younger stare at his feet, his cheeks colouring as red as his lips were. 

“You two...made up, huh?” Kris asked, fighting the smile that tugged on his lips.

“And what about it?”

“It’s cute,” Luhan said as he entered the room with Yixing at his side. 

“It’s disgusting,” Tao muttered from behind Kris. 

“It’s  _ cute _ ,” Luhan repeated forcefully, smiling at Tao. It wasn’t a friendly smile.

“What is it?” Minseok asked. 

“Cute!” 

“I’m hungry,” Jongdae whined, suddenly desperate to change the subject.

“I thought you already ate,” Yixing gestured at Minseok. Jongdae groaned and flung himself onto the sofa. 

“I want real food!”

“I take offense to that, I’m a whole meal,” Minseok told him. 

“Kill me now!”

“We bought you food,” Kris said through his laughter, holding out a package to him. Jongdae stood up and took it eagerly, opening it and removing a burrito. He shyly handed one to Minseok, causing more laughter at his actions. 

“Guys?” Luhan asked as the two boys devoured their food.

“Yeah?”

“Can you promise us one thing?”

“Depends what it is,” Minseok told them suspiciously, taking a swig of his drink. He took another bite of the burrito, sighing contentedly.

“No hanky panky in the practice room.”

Jongdae was beyond annoyed when he had to clean up the entire room after he’d sprayed out half of his burrito from Luhan’s comment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never enjoyed writing so much lmaooo, flirty Minseok is probably my favourite Minseok uwu  
> Drop me a message, or find me on twitter @pcyjunguwudays :))


End file.
